


Waiting For A Lifetime For You

by HalRose



Series: The Shakarian Project [34]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, During Mass Effect 2, F/M, Garrus is annoyed by Wrex, I apologise if its not very good, MASS EFEFCT 1 EVENTS, Mass Effect 2, Mass effect 1 and 2, No Shepard Without Vakarian, POV Garrus Vakarian, Romantic Soulmates, Shakarian - Freeform, Shepard feels like she isnt herself, Soulmates, this is meant to be a short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: “These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.” - Garrus and Shepard go on a date during Mass Effect 2. It’s been 2 years, but it feels like a life time since they were last together
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Shakarian Project [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087
Kudos: 7





	Waiting For A Lifetime For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,s o this is the last in The Shakarian Project cause im struggling. Thank you for reading

**Garrus**

When we were torn apart, I felt like a piece of me had died with her.  
Turians bond for life, and I didn’t know she was my soul mate.  
But looking at how things had played out, it was obvious.

Wrex wouldn’t shut up about the words that appeared on my arm, after Virmire. The words read ‘There is No Shepard Without Vakarian’  
And that’s how I knew.

I didn’t know how to approach her. I didn’t want to scare her off, so I didn’t say how I felt because I just… was in denial about everything.

The Citadel was running news that she was in a threesome with Kaidan and Liara and then after Kaidan died, they started running news that spread across the galaxy that Shepard apparently killed him on purpose,  
Which is bullshit.

Liara tried to help undo the damage, but everyone still talked about it.

And then, I never really got the chance to talk to her as I got pulled into different duties.. and she died.  
But the words on my arm never faded. Even when she died, the words never faded.

I thought maybe that would mean we would meet in the world beyond. Maybe there is an afterlife and we would meet there.  
But.. things changed.  
I went to Omega, and a lot of bad shit happened.

I thought I was gonna die. And then she walked into my scope.

Everything I ever thought I knew, was impossible. This situation was impossible and I didn’t understand how she lived.  
Until she mentioned Cerberus. What they did, did not surprise me.  
Two years had passed since I last saw Shepard, and it felt like a lifetime. I promised myself I would wait a lifetime for her, if that was the case.

But I didn’t have to wait.

And then I got a missile to the face, which prompted us to tell each other how we feel, when I survived that ordeal.

“When did yours appear?” I ask her, when she showed me the exact same words on her arm.

“After Virmire.”

So. We got the soul mate mark at the same time,

We discussed what we wanted to do, and I knew we had to start somewhere.  
We spent some time doing missions and eventually, we were allowed to have a little bit of shore leave at the Citadel.

That lead us up to the next conversation.

The way she looks at all the stars, it’s like she’s looking back on everything that has happened, like she’s wondering if the heavy burden of the duty she carries, will ever end.  
She’s looking out across the stars to where the Normandy is docked.

“These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes.” I tell her.

She laughs, looking at me like I haven’t just said the cheesiest one-liner in the world.

“You’ve been doing research again, haven’t you?”

“No, and I’m shocked you would even suggest it, Shepard.” I say jokingly.

I place a gentle hand on hers.

“You can talk to me, you know that right?” I tell her.

“I know.” She sighs, looking away and out into space again. “Garrus, what if I’m no longer the Shepard you once knew? I don’t feel like me, I feel like a puppet.”

I’ve seen the stares she gives herself when she looks in the mirror; the way she holds herself when she catches sight of her own reflection.  
I’ve seen the messages she sends my way when she’s tired. When she doesn’t know what to do.

I’ve been there. I know what it’s like to hate what you’ve become.  
But Shepard is Shepard,  
No matter what Cerberus do.

And I tell her that.

“How do you know that I haven’t changed? How do you know I won’t become the bad guy?” Shepard asks me.

“Because the soul mate tattoo never faded when you died. It didn’t fade when I had my close encounter with death. I’m not sure what to believe, but maybe our future has been decided – we are together, no matter what shit the galaxy throws at us. I mean.. think about it, it just seems rather coincidental that everything seemed to happen after Virmire. I mean… if you want us to be together.”

“Garrus.” Shepard ,laughs seriously “We’re never seen apart. It’s no wonder you’re my soul mate. I know you’re still getting used to things and there is no rush, but maybe when we find out what is going on with the Collectors, we can focus on what is next for us.” 

She kisses my cheek and I don’t know how to react. It feels so good, but it’s something I’m not used to.

“You know, Athena… I thought I would have to wait a lifetime to see you again…” I tell her, softly.

“Now you have me here, we can talk about whatever we want. Do whatever we want.”

I look to see the others staring at us, and I look to Shepard who just takes my hand and leads me to the nearest bar.  
We spend the night together, enjoying yourselves before we get back to our duties. 

I know that in that moment, from now on, I would do anything for her. I would not lose her again.  
She is my soul mate, even into the next life.

I haven’t actually been on a date in a long while. The relationships never really worked out, as people were desperate to search for their soul mates.  
We talk about what we want in life, and I stumble over the words as I try not to get embarrassed.  
I still kinda feel dodgy that Shepard is working with Cerberus… but at the same time, they brought her back, so I can’t complain.

Except I keep asking myself if it was the right thing or not. I do not want to doubt her.

“Hey Garrus, just out of curiosity, do you believe in reincarnation?” Shepard asks me

“I would have to see about that, as certain aspects I believe in and some I seem to question, why?”

“Do you think in the next life, we’d meet up again and remember one another?”

I hope so, I really hope so.

“What makes you say that?” I ask her.

“You’ve always looked out for me, I always felt drawn to you, but I never knew why.”

If that’s what she wants to believe, then that is fine but I personally don’t believe it leads to anything.

Why didn’t the tattoo appear before Virmire? I don’t know.

But that’s the way life works, it’s a mystery.  
And I’m not letting her out of my sight.  
I lost her once, I’m not losing her again.


End file.
